The one that loved
by Migodi
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma had to endure living with each other, each day closer to madness by both their attitudes. Vegeta on the other hand had a different kind of madness.
1. Chapter 1

"That vile woman! I ordered her to bring me food and all she did was throw a plate at me! This will not be taken lightly I can reassure that, she will pay for doing that to the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta was standing in shock after the tiny blue hair woman grabbed a plate and decided to make it known that she was upset by throwing it at the bigger saiyan standing behind her, and making her way back to her sleeping quarters.

1 year ago

Vegeta woke up at exactly 4:00 A.M in order to train in the gravity room that was built for him, he gathered his belongings and headed down stairs where he would be greeted by Bulmas mother. "Hey Vegeta! I was just finishing up some coffee but I had some left over cake that you can indulge yourself in before you train" Panchy said while exiting the kitchen and disappearing into the stairs. The saiyan made his way over to take a small look at the cake when he heard a voice come from behind startling him. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you, she likes to include special ingredients." Vegeta turned around and jumped a little making the blue haired girl raised a smirk.

"For your information woman, I do not plan to eat this thing you humans call cake. It seems like it would not benefit me in any type of way". His tail now wrapped around his waist making sure that the woman in front of him knew he was not in the mood for her comments. "Well then don't mind me". Bulma walked up to the cake and carried it back to the table. "Now V..bgeta ..dun…t you.. to. g train?" Bulma asked while biting down on the piece of cake she took. "None of your bloody business woman, I was interrupted by you and your mother." He then made his way outside to the machine he was more than ready to greet. "He could be nicer, but I know he has better things to worry about, plus it's not like it bothers me at all…hn."

Meanwhile in the gravity room, Vegeta was giving his all, increasing the gravity more and more by the second, that's when something caught his attention, the blue haired woman had accidentally hit a camera and was now live in front of him, she was looking for what seemed to be a small box. Vegeta was amused that she has not noticed but something made him want to continue watching her, it was not like him to want to observe others as it did not please him to interact with others especially not another species. He watched her sit down and start writing something down and then get up to what seemed to be her starting to undress, vegeta blushed and quickly exited the machine making his way to his sleeping quarters. As he walked up the stairs and approached his bedroom, he noticed the light in Bulmas room still on, he stood in front of her door wondering what in the world was she doing in there.

Bulma sensed something was off, she made her way to her bedroom door but decided it was nothing. "That saiyan has got me on my toes, I can't take it anymore I need to become stronger just in case something happens, I don't want to be annihilated without at least putting up a fight". As she got her things ready for the morning, she made her way to her bed and laid down, embracing a tiny black bear that Yamcha had won for her when they first started going out.

The saiyan still standing in front of the door, was fighting a battle between opening it and returning to his room for the night. "That stupid earthling!I haven't even been here a decent amount of time and my head is all jumbled up from her weird antics."

 _'_ _I need you, but I don't want to need you'_ Vegeta thought as he turned to go back to his room, as he opened his room he decided things would change, not only around him but in his mind.

 _Hi everyone, I decided to finally upload a fanfiction, believe me it took me forever to click the submit button lol...I was scared lol_

please leave a review and some constructive criticism. I tend to get writers block a lot so maybe some ideas. Oh and this was just a small upload since like I said, it took some guts to post on here ^_^

p.s. I dont own Dragon Ball, z, gt, super that all belongs to the creator.


	2. Chapter 2- Her Secret

Chapter. 2- Her secret.

"Ugh…I need to really get in shape, this jog is killing me Yamcha!" Bulma was now struggling to catch her breath and panting on the sidewalk. "What are you saying Bulma, we haven't even made it to the corner street!" Yamcha said in disbelief. "I'm done, I swear all day shopping is much better than this, there is absolutely no motivation at all". Yamcha looked at her disappointed, the woman that he knew was turning into a weak girl, he has never been disgusted by Bulma but this is where he would draw the line, he was not going to stay around someone who look so frail and unmotivated. "I think it's a good thing I have plenty of girls lined up to date me, not to mention sleep with the Yamcha", he thought as he stayed next to Bulma and headed their way back to Capsule Corp.

"Blast this thing!" Vegeta yelled at the now broken gravity machine, it was the only thing keeping him busy and now he had to deal with that pitiful but alluring earthling woman. "Now I have to go find that woman, I wonder where she could possibly be at a time like this?" As he was making his way back in the house he heard a few voices coming from the kitchen, when he approached them he noticed it was Yamcha and Bulma having a meal together.

"Woman! I have been wondering where you have gone off to, I need the machine fixed ASAP." He looked at Bulma with an intense look, that look that made you want to crawl under the table and not get out "Calm down Vegeta!". Yamcha said while he stood up making the chair fall over. "No one was talking to you, mere insect, I need that machine fixed or I will just use you for training purposes. Now woman do your biding." Vegeta felt her ki tremble a bit but she got up and made her way to the gravity room. He followed her as she exited the room but something was off about her expression, she wasn't arguing back or anything.

"You know why you don't have a girlfriend Vegeta, it's because you don't know how to be a gentleman". Vegeta stopped following Bulma and turned around to face Yamcha with a scowl on his face. "Please, if I wanted to she would be all over me and would have no second thought about it". The saiyan was getting more and more agitated. "You don't know Bulma like I do, she would never fall for some guy that does not treat her like she deserves, a Princess". They were both standing there in the middle of the kitchen having a stare down, Vegetas tail was swaying a bit faster than usual and his arms were at his side while clenching his hands. Yamcha was standing a bit aggressive with his hand in front ready to throw a punch or protect his body from any sudden movement. "You know, for someone who sleeps around with every female he sees, he sure knows what a gentleman is, and for your information in the saiyan culture, if we mate, we mate for life." As Vegeta said that he made his way towards his room not looking back at the dumbfounded male standing in the middle of the kitchen. "How did he know I had a few flings here and there, he barely knows anything about me or Bulma". He thought to himself as he picked up the chair and making his way out the door.

"Ungrateful bastard! He wouldn't know what treating a mate is like…not like he could ever get an actual companion for life anyways." He arrived to his room and stood outside his balcony, he had a perfect view of the Gravity machine and could see Bulma working diligently from afar.

"Hey woman, did you fix it!" "Shut the hell up Vegeta, you broke the damn thing you should be the one fixing it!" "I don't know anything of this science crap your crazy Brief family does!"

"I hate you so much!" Bulma was the last one to yell at the saiyan standing on the balcony, she watched as he turned around with his tail wrapped around his waist and closed the balcony door behind him. A few hours later Bulma was able to fix the machine and turned it on to make sure everything worked fine, as she entered the room she had a crazy idea, she didn't want to be a scrawny human who couldn't even walk a mile.

She had heard the argument between Vegeta and Yamcha and she couldn't get it out of her head, she could still not believe that Vegeta would have said that about Yamcha, he was her everything and now she didn't know if to believe what he had heard or not. At this point she decided to try out the gravity room for herself not knowing if she could handle it, she instantly went to the lowest gravity that she could handle. "This is actually not bad; I mean I think I can increase it little by little". The gravity instantly shot up a few numbers and she could feel the pressure on her shoulders, she was now struggling to walk. "I think this is all for today I will be back here whenever Vegeta does not use it". She proceeded to go back into the house and up to her room to take a hot bath.

"That woman is up to something I could feel her ki fluctuate as she moved through the house". Vegeta thought as he was still not asleep and could hear the machine power up and not turn off until later hours. He saw the light from underneath his door and saw Bulmas shadow move until it disappeared when she entered her room. He would need to find out sooner or later.

Bulma woke up the next morning sore, she could not get up for the life of her but had to in order to not raise suspicions. As she walked down the hall and downstairs in a bit of pain she could feel eyes watch her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hello woman". She dared not look up at him, she could feel his glare and a slight smirk form on his lips. She sat down in front of him and started eating her food without a word or a look at Vegeta. "Well aren't we serious today." Vegeta teased her as he sensed she was getting a bit irritated. "Shut up…" Was all she said to him. "Tch". He replied back. He got up from his seat making his way to his room without saying a word to anyone.

"Honey don't you have a date with Yamcha or something of the sort?" Panchy asked Bulma in a worried tone. "No, I have to fix the stupid machine that the ape upstairs broke." She got up remembering that indeed it was fixed already and was wanting to use it for her own purposes, just a few days before anyone would notice it not being fixed. As she entered the room she felt a rush, her adrenaline was kicking in as she shot up the gravity, every step she took was making her muscles ache but she wouldn't give up until she was able to walk without any problems and she did just that for a few hours.

"What the hell is that woman doing, fixing something does not cause you to get out of breath, especially not her." Vegeta could sense her ki shoot up a little and then back down constantly, it was irking him that she was doing something in there but he didn't know what. He waited by his balcony door until she came out of the machine looking a bit tired and signs of minor injuries, he had been watching her go in and out of that machine for a couple of nights now. Vegeta saw her as she walked to the building and opened the door, she was limping a bit and he could tell she was hurt by the way she carried herself up the stairs. As she approached both of the rooms Vegeta quickly turned back and hurried into his bedroom and pretended that he hadn't been watching her.

 _ **Oh! what is Bulma doing! And why is Vegeta so Curious about Bulma.**_

 _ **sorry about getting Vegeta a bit out of character, I am kinda doing this for a reason for now.I also have this as rated M for future chapters so bare with me please.**_

 ** _I had this chapter written already so I uploaded it as soon as a could._**

 ** _Please leave a review and thank you for reading!_**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING! ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3-Reveal

Chapter 3-Reveal

Bulma was having the time of her life dodging the obstacles that she had incorporated into the machine, she knew that she was not going to be able to use them at their full potential but she could at least use it for some dodging here and there. Bulma had grown accustomed to higher gravity each night she was in the room working out, it was almost second nature for her to increase the gravity more and more until a red light started flashing and all the doors locked. That was not the only light that started flashing, the whole room turned red and the little drones started to circle around her looking as if wanting to attack her. She managed to slide under the drones and make a b line to the controls, every button was pressed as she yelled out for help but nothing worked, a sudden pain was felt under her rib cage and everything turned black.

"Quick! Get her to the medical wing, there is no time to lose!". Vegeta was sitting in the kitchen table eating when he saw Bulmas dad rush through the kitchen and make a turn into the medical wing, he didn't know what was happening all he knew was that he couldn't sense Bulmas ki for a while now, he thought maybe she was sleeping or somewhere else at the moment. That's when he saw Yamcha and Panchy pushing a gurney past him, he got a glimpse of Bulma. She was unconscious.

Bulma remained in the medical wing for what seemed to be an eternity, no one was able to go into the room unless it was her mother or father. Vegeta remained distant from the medical wing as much as he could but in occasions he would assist with carrying the supplies into her room and back, the first time he was in there Bulma was covered in bandages and was hooked up to a machine, he felt bad for the woman but he knew she had done something to deserve it, she didn't die so there was no point in getting out of his training schedule. Vegeta remembered the machine was outside so he went to get a look at it, there might have been a chance that the blue haired woman was able to fix it at least. As he walked to the machine he noticed the door was practically on the ground and multiple wires ripped from the touch pad beside the entrance, he walked in the room and noticed that drones where scattered throughout it, but there was a specific one that caught his attention. This particular drone was not on the floor, it was still floating in mid-air and facing the control panel, he wondered if that's what caused her to end up so injured. "Stupid woman couldn't even avoid a small drone…tch". When his vision focused on what it seemed to be red handprints and higher up a hole on the wall that matched the height of the drone that was still floating. His eyes opened wide at the realization of what caused Bulma to go unconscious, he ran towards the medical wing only to be stopped by Goku, Chichi and Yamcha. "Hey what's the hurry Vegeta?" Goku grabbed the smaller saiyan who was looking frantic and out of breath. "None of your business Kakarot! Now let me go at once!". "Please Vegeta we heard that Bulma was badly injured please tell us what happened". Chichi cut in and pleaded to the saiyan hoping for a response, but all she got was glare from the panting saiyan. "Why can't you answer the question Vegeta, we are all here for Bulma not you so just tell us". Yamcha also found the opportunity to try and get an answer, that's when Bulmas father greeted them. "Hello there young fellows, I know you are here for Bulma but you have to understand that she is getting stable and she needs to rest as well so please come back another time". Dr. Briefs looked a Vegeta and walked back to the medical wing without saying a word.

"What in the world, where am I?" The light was too much to handle as Bulma attempted to open her eyes and look at what seemed to be the ceiling she blinked a couple of times to get adjusted to the light and finally was able to look around. "What happened...ow!". She felt pain coming from under her chest and was unsure of what had happened to her, that's when she saw her mother standing at the doorway looking at her in shock. "Quickly someone come look at Bulma!". Panchy yelled to the hallway without taking her eyes off of her daughter. "Mom I'm okay, please no need to worry". She tried to get her mother to calm down but it only seemed to make her even more worried. "Oh honey, why, why did you do that, you know you can't do anything too physical since-". Panchy was cut off by Vegeta entering the room unexpectedly and looking shocked at both of them. "I see you have a visitor, please let us know if you need anything dear". Panchy walked out of the room giving Vegeta a smile and heading towards the hallway. "Hi" Vegeta walked towards her not believing the state she was in, she looked awful. Her face was pale and her hair lost a bit of color and shine.

Bulma did not dare to look at Vegeta who was standing by her bedside, she managed to let out a soft "hi". "Hn" was all vegeta said as he glared at the blue haired woman who was looking down at her scraped hands and twirling her thumbs. "Your life is so pitiful". He threw a small book at the foot of her bed and proceeded to sit at the corner of the room without saying another word. Bulmas eyes went wide and turned a light shade of pink. "You fucking read my diary! Do you even know what you have done? This is something personal and should not be read by anyone else you scumbag!". At this point Bulma was irate, she couldn't believe that someone had got their filthy hands on her most prized possession, this little book had everything she had lived. Her feelings, memories and her achievements throughout her whole life were filled within that book, and now someone knew everything. Vegeta.

"Don't worry I didn't read much, just a few pages and then I wanted to throw up, so you can have it back". He leaned back into the chair and proceeded to close his eyes getting relaxed. "What the fuck do you mean my life is pitiful! I will have you know that my life could be made into a movie! But tell me this Prince of all saiyans, how many fucking pages did you read?". She had a stern look on her face waiting for her response from the nonchalant saiyan across the room. "Enough". Was all he said. She was in disbelief; how much did he know? She needed an answer, her whole life was at stake and it was in his hands now, it was just a matter of time before he did something that would humiliate her.

They sat there in silent until sunset hit, Vegeta was watching her read the diary in a very attentive manner. She turned every page so slowly until she reached a point were he sensed her ki quiver and then that's when he saw her put down the book onto her lap, she was sad and he could feel it. Her sadness made him remember what he had read about her, did she get to that point? She noticed him staring at her with wonder, he had never done that before and she wondered why he was doing that. "Bulma honey are you ready to try and walk, you should be able to move without major pain". Dr. Briefs entered the room talking to Bulma, this made the two jump at the sudden entrance from Bulmas dad. "Sure dad, let me just sit up". She moved little by little in order to avoid any significant pain that awaited her, when she finally reached the edge of the bed Vegeta shot up and rushed to her side, this made Bulma question him all over again. "Here". He held out his hands in front of her waiting for her to accept his offer. "Well it looks like you are in good hands sweet heart, please let me know if anything hurts more after this, if not then you are good to go back to your room". Dr. Briefs made his exit leaving Vegeta and Bulma standing in the middle of the room hand in hand.

 _ **Hello readers, I hope this is up to your expectations! I know Vegeta seems to be a bit bi polar but he knows things. lol**_

 _ **Please leave a review I will try and work hard on this story as I really ship these two. Not to mention I wanted Vegeta to be a bit out of character since it gets me so mad that he is so distant from her hehehe.**_

 ** _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**


	4. Chapter 4- Origin

Chapter 4- Origin

"you don't need to help me, I am perfectly fine doing this by myself". He gave her hands a light squeeze as he remembered he awful past, he refused to let go and moved slowly pulling her with him at a slow pace. "Stop". Bulma said in a stern tone of voice and pulled his hands away from his. She began to move when all of a sudden she was on the verge to fall when she felt pain shoot up her chest, that's when Vegeta caught her and sat her down on the bed to evaluate what had caused her to be in pain. "you're bleeding again, let me get your dad". He laid her back down on the bed before exiting the room.

"Stupid injury, if it wasn't for that stupid accident many years ago I would have successfully avoided that fucking drone". As she laid there, now annoyed by the pain she reached for her diary. When she finally was able to drag it from where it was and onto her hands a piece of paper dropped out of it and making its way under the bed, it landed on its front revealing a dark haired man with a small baby in his arms. She didn't seem to notice it falling out, she was to worried about forgetting the diary and someone else getting a hold of it.

"Ugh...your father says it is perfectly fine and it will happen again if you don't be careful". Vegeta walked in on Bulma hugging the book he had tossed at her. "Well can I leave then?" Her tone was filled with hate and seemed to be annoyed by his presence again. "Yes". Vegeta looked down at her feet, he knew he was not welcomed at all by the woman in front of him. "I thought I was never leaving this forsaken room, now out of my way, I need to figure things out in my room". Bulma seemed to be in a rush to get away from the saiyans presence, still clutching to the book, she made her way slowly past the saiyan and into the hallway without looking back. Once Vegeta was left alone in the empty room he took notice of the small paper with an image, he had seen this paper before Bulma had left but didn't want to say anything to her. As he picked it up he noticed that there was a large man holding a baby in his arms, not only this but the man was wearing the saiyan armor and indeed had all the looks of one including the tail. That's when he noticed the baby in his arms, this baby did not look like all the saiyans when they were born, no, quite the opposite it looked like an earthling. He observed the picture a bit more and turned it around to find some writing

' _My dear daughter, you may ask yourself why you have these weird things happening to you as you grow up, you may hate your life but you shouldn't. You see you are a gift from the universe, you are unique and should be treated like a princess. Unfortunately, I was unable to keep you by my side as you are not a full blood saiyan and you were sought after to be killed. Your mother passed away giving birth to you so I had to send you to earth with your mothers' close family, I know you will probably never meet me as this planet will be annihilated shortly after your arrival to earth, this I can guarantee, but don't fear my sweet princess, you will find the one that will match with you in every way possible, so don't you worry. Listen to your heart, and always remember that you are special._

 _Love: Dad_

 _p.s. Remember to keep calm when anger arises and watch your back._

Vegeta quickly removed himself from the room and headed to the kitchen where he found Panchy. "Ehm", he cleared out his throat. "Oh I handsome! How are you doing?", "Do you have a minute?", "Sure handsome, what is it?". Panchy looked a bit concerned for the saiyan. "I found this, tell me is this Bulma?". He looked at vegeta waiting for the answer to be no, but what he had read in that diary of hers was more than enough to prove it was. "My, my I haven't seen that picture in years, she was cute wasn't she? She managed to get my sisters hair color non the less, although you can't really tell in that picture since she was practically born bald hehe". Panchy quickly covered her mouth with her hands, just what in the world did she admit? No one knew she wasn't Bulmas mother but that all had changed. "I mean, no silly", Panchy tried to cover it up but vegeta could tell she was panicking. "Tell me I beg of you, why is she being held? Especially, why is she being held by a saiyan?". At this point Vegetas tone was a bit intimidating for the woman in front of him. "Look Vegeta, I am thinking she told you or you found out on your own circumstances but I promised I wouldn't say anything in order to protect her. But since we took you in and we trust you…I have no choice but to make everything clear about her".

Panchy sat Vegeta down in the library, she had a few books with her and placed them in front of him, she then proceeded to sit down and grab the first book labeled _Your First Year_. "Vegeta these are pictures since the day Bulma came to us, she was just a little baby, of course she doesn't remember anything but we made sure to tell her about it as she grew up. In this particular one you can see the day she landed". Panchy held up a picture of her holding Bulma, in the background was her pod half destroyed from the land. "Then she started to gain more strength than we imagined, that led to a lot of things being broken around the house, but non the less she grew into her anger and managed to suppress it, as she grew older and older". Panchy was holding pictures up as she was talking, pairing the images with her story. "So, can I know who her father was?". Vegeta looked hopeful, waiting for the name to be revealed. "We don't really know who he was or what he name was, all I know is that he was a higher saiyan respected by others, that is until he had Bulma and everyone found out she was only half saiyan. One of the pictures we had on the back had his thumb print but that was it". She handed over the picture with Bulma in her fathers' hands. "You can take the rest of the picture books with you, she doesn't know I kept them so she won't suspect of anything". With that Panchy got up and left the library to continue her duties around the house, leaving the saiyan to decide whether or not to take the books back to his sleeping quarters. "I need to know if it's you". Vegeta grabbed all of the books and made his way back to his room, this took him about a few minutes until he knew that Bulma wasn't around. Once he got to the kitchen and up the stairs, there was a loud slam of a door and a pissed off Bulma yelling obscenities as she walked where he was standing. He made a brake for it and was able to get into his room without being detected, he shoved all the books under his bed and plopped down to rest.

"Stupid guys, stupid siayans…FUCK EVERYONE!". Bulma had finally snapped and punched a hole in the wall, she had previously dealt with Yamcha downstairs. "How dare he fucking admit to him sleeping with other woman! Was I not good enough for him or what?!". Bulma was furious about this and needed revenge, as she stormed out of the room she saw Vegeta waiting for her in the hallway. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!". At this moment Vegeta could sense her ki increasing by the second, he knew that if he didn't do something about it she would turn Super and the rest would know about her secret. When she finished her sentence Vegeta chimed in "Nothing". Bulma was about to say something else when his fist met the back of her head.

 **Well here is another update, I was figuring out how things were going to play out between them, to be honest I think I flipped their personalities lol...I realized that after I read the chapter again.**

 **As for Bulmas anger, I had to knock her out, she was getting out of hand lol**

 **hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter, I am surprised I don't have writter block by now "Fingers crossed".**

 **Thank you for reading, review and follow thank you**


	5. Chapter 5- Close call

**Chapter 5-Close call**

"Wow Yamcha what in the world did you do to Bulma?". Chichi was interrogating him for a while since Yamcha returned from Capsule Corp in the foulest of moods. "Just drop it okay, it's none of your damn business!". Yamcha seemed annoyed with her by this point. "Hey watch your tone with Chichi Yamcha, I don't want to get mad at you right now, we need to know why Bulmas was hurt in the first place". Goku was still worried about his friend, why was she all beat up and in the medical wing for the longest time, better yet no one told them anything. "We need to go back and ask, I mean what if it was an attack on Vegeta but Bulma was an accidental target? You never know". "No, I refuse to go back there, I know for a fact that I will be yelled at once again by her, no!". The trio spent a while arguing if they were going to return and ask once again for Bulma, Goku was going to get to the bottom of this.

"uuuugghhhh…Where…uuugh…". The room was black, no sign of light from any corner, Bulma was returning to her senses slowly before getting startled by a door opening and bright light coming through. "what do you want! I have money you know, I have power, my family can ruin you!". To no avail Bulma was yelling at an open door, no one standing in the doorway or entering the room. She got up and started walking towards the door when suddenly it closed. "What the Fuck! This is not funny! Come on show yourself!". She was getting angrier by the second. "So woman, you're a half-saiyan". A voice was heard but there was no one to identify it with. "No!". Bulma quickly yelled in response. "Don't lie to me". The voice once again resonated through the dark room. "I don't know what you are talking about, now let me out!". Once again her anger rising. "No! You will prove to me that you are one, now turn!". "Why would I listen to you, for all I know you're just a stupid voice!". She had to hide it, she knew that if she were to reveal it her whole life would come crashing down. She had worked so hard not to let anyone know and mess up her perfect life, but there was only one person that knew, and that's when she realized it. "Wait… woman? Vegeta!". "That you are correct, now turn!". Vegeta was getting impatient, either she'd turn on her own will or he would make her.

The doorbell stared ringing at CC, the trio waiting anxiously at the door. "I still can't believe that you got me to follow you guys to my own grave". "Shut it Yamcha you also have to show your face, you dated her for years". Chichi was still annoyed with Yamcha, but was only worried about Bulma to bother. The seemed to be waiting for what seemed like half an hour when someone finally answered the door. "Well hello there fellows what brings you here, this late at night?", Dr. Briefs looked at his watch. "Sorry for the inconvenience but how is Bulma?". Goku asked the Dr. "She's fine, don't you guys worry, she is well taken care of, if you guys want we can call you guys later so a visitation can be arranged. Now I need to get some rest so have a good night". Just when Dr. Briefs was about to close the door Goku stopped it with his hand and demanded answers once more. "Listen Dr. Briefs, I respect you, but we are not leaving until we get and answer from you. What happened to Bulma?". "She was in a minor accident when trying to fix one of the drones, nothing more Goku, now please we all need to rest". The Doctor looked a bit annoyed by Gokus' sudden outburst. The door closed and the trio was left once again outside. "Something is not right Goku, I think we should do something about this. It just doesn't seem right that Bulma would have something malfunction on her". "Chichi is right, I know Bulma for many years now, I know something is up." Goku and Chichi were the ones trying to figure it out, as for Yamcha, he was a bit less worried for her.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT! NOW!". Bulma was still yelling, it seemed that the prince of all saiyans was still at it, making her reach her limits. "NO! Now can you understand that I need to see you turn, it is the only way that I will let you go." Vegeta still had that last hope in him, was she really the saiyan he had heard of all his life? "If you want to see me turn you better do something about it then, are you listening?". The room fell silent as her words escaped her mouth, then small light started to appear around the room when the door shut. This was unbelievable, the room by itself looked like a planet, it was empty and all she could see were the small little red light around the floor and the ceiling, they were bright enough to see where the floor and the ceiling started. "Hello?". Bulma started to freak out, her anger subsided and all she could think of was her death. "Are you still there? Vegeta?". Nothing was heard, until she saw something glowing in the abyss of the room, straight at her getting closer and closer was a dim light growing brighter. Once it got closer she noticed that is was indeed and attack, she avoided the blast but them came another, then another and another, this was getting out of hand, she didn't know what was happening. "Give up and turn Bulma, this will only get worse I promise". Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, it was all dark except for the occasional blast here and there as a warning sign. "Will you stop this Vegeta, there is no use, you won't get what you want you jerk!". As soon as she said those words everything stopped, the room was silent once more, she had thought of running but where? There was nothing for her to run to. She decided to walk, maybe there was something, a wall or a door further down what seemed to be a tunnel. Nothing. It was all dark and light here and there lighting up the emptiness.

She moved cautiously, slowly, as slow as she could in order to reflect any sort of sudden attack that would come flying at her. The room started getting harder to breathe in and some weight was starting to push down on her, something like an increase in gravity. "Damn it Vegeta, why are you being like this? I need out, now!". Her footsteps got heavier and heavier, she managed to sit down but it seemed like she would get crushed if she continued to walk any further so she stayed put. Hours seemed to pass and the constant weight of the increased gravity was driving her insane, she could no longer keep herself up and would soon be forced to lay down, possibly waiting for someone to get her out of the forsaken room. "Have you had enough yet woman?", a figure stood above her. "V..ve..vegeta.". "Shut up woman, you are only making yourself weaker by talking, I think you proved your point, but I know you are not the one who I am looking for".

 **(Sorry about the lack of updates, my one year old decided to drop naps and only sleep when I am in the room with her, now to mention school is also kicking my butt, but I am closer to graduation and getting the hell out of college lol . Now this is a short update but it is something, I am still working on this and have ideas but please stick by my side. Also leave some reviews and some ideas, I have had major writers block.)**


End file.
